What Makes A Genius
by SnowLili
Summary: [Drabble] "Copying is what started a genius. Along the way, you will copy and pick up the styles of many people. And sooner, you will find some styles that is most comfortable to you, and incorporate it into your own style."


I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be.  
— Whitney Houston; Greatest Love of All.

* * *

 **What Makes A** **Genius**

* * *

He was used to be called a prodigy, having being able to master different types of sports in a short time. Granted, if they would have picked one person who was the weakest among them five—because Kuroko was definitely a special case—, they would have chosen Kise. But deep down, they knew Kise wasn't downright weak. Practically he snaked his way onto the prestigious stage called Generation of Miracles in less than a year, a place the others took a lifetime to achieve.

The fact was, he was still growing.

Akashi was probably the first to notice this. He knew Kise was supposed to surpass Haizaki in due time—even if Haizaki seemingly to crush the younger lad before he left. It was probably because of Akashi's Emperor's Eyes, but sooner Aomine knew anyone could have seen it coming.

It was rather hard to notice when you were too used at doing things—in playing basketball in that matter. Aomine had been playing it since before he could remember. And so he had already forgotten his starting point. But the moment Kise activated his Zone and Perfect Copy, Aomine knew Kise wouldn't stay the weakest in Generation of Miracles any longer.

He wouldn't. Because he completed his style in just two years—while the others took their lifetime.

"He only lacks stamina," Midorima stated flatly—ironically.

"I wouldn't know," Aomine shook his head, partly disagreed. He wondered if Midorima had seen what Akashi had foreseen years ago.

"That's rude," Kise whined as he laid back in exhaustion, completely drained after his game against Team Jabberwock. "I run everyday without fail, you know," he was breathless. That alone was obvious and he probably didn't even have the strength to stand.

Midorima swore he'd given Kise the credit to remain carefree even in that situation. Midorima wouldn't be able to do that.

Aomine's eyes glanced once, before shifting away from the blonde. He felt his words stuck in his throat. It wasn't that easy to admit that someone who used to chase after you had probably surpassed you. Especially when he hadn't—Kise hadn't mind you. Even though that might just be his ego speaking.

"I used to copy the movements of some street player when I was really small," Aomine whispered, a bit too low for his own liking. But judging by how Kise's eyes widened at his words, Aomine knew the blonde heard him.

"In any fields in life—sports, study, career—, the first step is always copying others," Aomine sighed, standing up as he grabbed a towel to drain his sweat. "Copying is what started a genius. Along the way, you will observe and copy the styles of many people. You will pick up some styles. And sooner, you will find some styles that is most comfortable to you, and incorporate it into your own style," he paused, swinging the towel to sling onto his shoulder. "It had been so long. I had almost forgotten that I used to copy other people too. Akashi had probably seen through that since the first time he laid eyes on your copying skill."

Aomine had left the moment he finished. He wouldn't want to stay. He wouldn't want to see what the others would react to his words. But for once, he wanted to be honest to himself.

He took years to reach where he was right now.

And perhaps if he waited a few more years, Kise might have surpassed him—he wouldn't admit that perhaps Kise already did. That alone had already proven Kise's talent.

The room remained quiet, until a certain voice interrupted. "I probably think so too."

Kise would have jumped if he hadn't gotten too used to the phantom presence. "Kurokocchi, when did you even get here?"

"I've been here since the beginning," Kuroko's face was as emotionless as ever.

"This is exactly why I hate you," Midorima adjusted his glasses once, putting his Russian hat away.

"The fact that you could copy others so effortlessly," Kuroko ignored them. "Was already a prove that someday you'll surpass them. It was an exceptional talent."

Kise couldn't help the smile forming on his face. Sure, he didn't get along too well with Akashi and Midorima. But Akashi wasn't exactly an honest guy to begin with. And heck, he started playing basketball because of Aomine. He started to admire game play because of Kuroko. He looked up to the two blunettes so much that those words probably meant the world to him. He couldn't ignore the sense of satisfaction bubbling inside his chest.

He respected them, just as much as they respected him too.

And he decided that, whole world be damned, he loved basketball.

It wasn't just because of his talent—he was talented in _any_ sports he put his mind into anyway. It actually had everything to do with all these people he met along his journey.

* * *

"Midorimacchi, why are you carrying that Russian hat everywhere?"

"Obviously, it's today's lucky item."

"..."

Well, there would always be a few people he wouldn't be able to completely get along with though.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aomine's words up there were said by my teacher, and I really liked his words. The first step is always copying others. And then sooner, you'll find your own style. I wanted to write this so much but couldn't exactly portray it in any other character but Kise's. I think it was perfect especially when watching how greatly he improved in Extra Game. Why I made Aomine the one who said it? Obviously becoz Kise admired him. LOL. Thanks for reading!


End file.
